In Silence
by Terrenis
Summary: Das Zusammenleben von Yuki und Sakuya wird von einem Unglück überschattet...


In Silence  
  
Teil : 1/?  
  
Autor: Terrenis-chan  
E-Mail: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder Terrenis@web.de  
  
Fanfiction Kaikan Phrase  
Rating: PG (?)  
  
Warnung: shounen-ai, OOC (?), sap (extreeeeeeeem kitschig und schleimig), Angst  
Pairing: Sakuya x Yuki, Atsuro & Towa   
  
Kommentar: Ein Unglück überschattet die Band...  
Disclaimer: Die Bishounen gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern und Firmen und ich kann daher kein Geld damit verdienen.  
C&C: Immer willkommen und erwünscht (^_^O: Sonst streike ich).   
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He, pass doch auf!!!" rief Sakuya, der gerade noch so zur Seite springen konnte, bevor ein schwerer Umzugskarton seine Zehen zu zerquetschen drohte.  
  
"Gomen. Aber das Teil ist nun mal ziemlich schwer!" entschuldigte sich Yuki.  
  
"Ist ja nichts passiert! Aber mal ehrlich? Was hast du da drin? Ziegelsteine, oder was? Denn irgendwie scheinen alle deine Kartons etwas überladen zu sein!"  
  
Yuki wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch da lächelte Sakuya ihn an und nahm ihm den Karton ab.  
  
"Komm, wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun!" sagte er, drehte sich um und ging die Stufen zu dem neuen Apartment hoch, das sie gerade neu bezogen.   
  
Es war nun fast drei Monate her, seit Yuki und Sakuya zusammen waren. Und in dieser Zeit hatten sie auch schon in Sakuyas altem Apartment zusammengelebt. Aber dieses war nun mittlerweile für sie beide zu klein geworden und so hatten beide sich entschlossen, sich ein größeres zu nehmen.  
  
Einen Monat lang hatten sie nach etwas Passendes gesucht und schließlich auch gefunden und gemeinsam renoviert. Und jetzt war der große Tag des Umzugs gekommen. Schon seit mehreren Stunden waren Sakuya und Yuki mit dem Schleppen zahlreicher Kisten und Kartons beschäftigt.   
  
Und es würde noch weitere Stunden dauern, bis soweit alles eingerichtet und ausgepackt war. Doch das machte den Beiden überhaupt nichts aus. Hauptsache, sie waren endlich zusammen. Und wirklich, etwa sechs Stunden später hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft.  
  
Sämtliche Sachen waren ausgepackt und verstaut. Erschöpft und völlig erschlagen ließen sich Yuki und Sakuya auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
"Oh, Mann! Bin ich vielleicht groggy!" stöhnte der Sänger.   
  
Ihm taten absolut sämtliche Knochen und alle Muskeln weh sowie sämtliche Fasern seines Körpers. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er und Yuki die letzten zwölf Stunden, mit Ausnahme einiger Pausen, fast ununterbrochen geschleppt, geräumt und ausgepackt hatten. Morgen würden sie bestimmt einen tierischen Muskelkater haben.  
  
Yuki ging es nicht viel besser. Ihm tat auch alles weh und zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch Hunger. Zu dumm, dass sie noch nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen waren, wie auch, und der letzte Rest Essen war vor ein paar Stunden alle geworden.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
"Hnnn?" kam die schläfrige Antwort.  
  
"Hast du Hunger? Ich ja." erwiderte der Gitarrist.   
  
"Hnnn.........Aber wir haben doch nichts mehr......Müssen morgen erst einmal einkaufen gehen!" murmelte Sakuya.  
  
"Ich könnte ja was bestellen, Pizza oder so was, und dann machen wir uns noch einen gemütlichen Abend. Nichts Anstrengendes, nur fernsehen und entspannen. Was meinst du?"  
  
"Hmmm......klingt gut. Weck mich, wenn es soweit ist!" brummte Sakuya und schon war er eingedöst.  
  
Yuki lächelte, als er seinen Freund so friedlich schlafen sah. Dann schaute er sich um. Wo war denn nur das Telefon abgeblieben? Nach kurzer Suche entdeckte der Gitarrist es auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Tür und seufzte. So eine weite Strecke. Das hieß ja, dass er leider Gottes aufstehen musste.  
  
Mühsam quälte er sich von der Couch, allen qualvollen Protesten seines Körpers zum Trotz, und begab sich langsam zu dem Tisch. Dort nahm Yuki das Mobiltelefon runter und schleppte sich wieder zu einem der beiden Sessel, die neben dem Sofa standen.   
  
Bevor er sich jedoch in diesen reinfallen ließ, schnappte sich der langhaarige Sänger noch die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers und schaltete diesen ein, natürlich leise, um Sakuya nicht zu wecken, der sich mittlerweile auf der Couch zusammengerollt hatte.  
  
Yuki musste wieder schmunzeln und nahm den Prospekt eines italienischen Restaurants zur Hand, der sich im Briefkasten befunden hatte, und wählte die Nummer, um für sich und Sakuya etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Als er damit fertig war, legte er das Telefon zur Seite und begann zu warten.  
  
Während er nun wartete, schaute Yuki sich an, was im Fernsehen lief. Es war eine dieser zahlreichen Animeserien, die so populär waren. Aber diese schien neu zu sein. Weiß Kreuz (^^). Noch nie davon gehört. Schien aber nicht so schlecht zu sein. Also schaute der Gitarrist sie sich weiter an, da ja sonst eh nichts Gescheites kam.   
  
Schließlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, klingelte es an der Tür. Ächzend erhob sich Yuki und begab sich zu dieser. Als er den Lieferboten bezahlt hatte, schleppte er die beiden Schachteln und die kleine Tasche mit den Getränken in die neue Küche, wo Yuki dann die fertige Pizza einigermaßen ordentlich auf zwei Tellern anrichtete.  
  
Dann brachte er diese wieder in die Stube und stellte sie auf den kleinen gläsernen Couchtisch vor dem Sofa ab. Dann holte der Gitarrist noch die Getränke. Als Yuki damit fertig war, beugte er sich zu Sakuya rüber, um diesen zu wecken. Er zögerte jedoch noch.   
  
Denn Sakuya sah einfach zu süß aus, wie er so schlief. Zumindest fand Yukifumi das. Schließlich aber schüttelte er ihn sanft an dessen Schultern.  
  
"Sakuya-chan, aufwachen! Essen ist fertig!" wisperte Yuki.  
  
"Hnnn......Was ist denn?" murmelte der Sänger schlaftrunken.   
  
Yuki kicherte.  
  
"Essen ist fertig! Isst du mit oder muss ich alles alleine essen?" sagte er.  
  
"Wag es ja nicht!" erwiderte Sakuya, jetzt wieder hellwach, mit mürrischer Miene.  
  
Beide begannen daraufhin zu lachen und Yuki gesellte sich zu Sakuya auf das Sofa. Gemeinsam machten sie sich noch einen angenehmen Abend, aßen gemeinsam die Pizza, während sie dabei Fernsehen schauten und Pflaumenwein tranken. Später, es war schon tief in der Nacht, lagen Sakuya und Yuki, beide eng aneinander gekuschelt, zusammen.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hmmm? Was gibt's?"   
  
"Bist du eigentlich froh, wie die Dinge zurzeit sind?" fragte der Sänger.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte der Gitarrist leicht verwirrt.  
  
"Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du es bis jetzt bereut hast, mit mir zusammen zu sein?" erwiderte Sakuya vorsichtig.  
  
Für eine lange Weile herrschte Stille, bis Yuki weiter sprach:  
  
"Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf so eine Idee? NATÜRLICH bereue ich nichts. Ich verstehe überhaupt, wie du auf so was kommst?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Du hast ja Recht. Es war eine wirklich dumme Frage!" murmelte der Sänger und kuschelte sich noch enger an Yuki.   
  
"Schon gut.........Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen Abend in die Stadt gehen? Da findet doch das Kirschblütenfest statt. Ich bin sicher, dass die Anderen auch dort sein werden! Wir könnten sie ja anschließend noch hierher einladen. Was hältst du davon?"   
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht? Klingt gut. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich meinen Kimono hingeräumt habe!"   
  
"Ach, den finden wir morgen schon!!! Aber wir sollten jetzt vielleicht zu Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät." erwiderte Yuki und gähnte daraufhin laut.   
  
"Okay. Hast ja Recht. War schließlich ein harter Tag. Aber morgen müssen wir unbedingt einkaufen!!!"   
  
"Ja, ja. Aber jetzt komm!!!" grinste der Gitarrist und hob den Sänger mit beiden Armen hoch.   
  
"He, was soll das? Ich kann ganz gut alleine laufen!" protestierte dieser, ließ aber dann trotzdem ins Schlafzimmer tragen. "Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass du gemein bist?"  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber lieben tust du mich trotzdem!" meinte Yuki.  
  
Für einen Moment waren beide still und dann begannen sie schallend zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder im Griff hatten und nur noch vor sich hinkicherten, gab Sakuya Yuki einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
"Natürlich liebe ich dich!" flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich weiß! Gehen wir endlich schlafen! Okay?"   
  
Sakuya nickte und kurz darauf waren sie im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der nächste Tag verging für die beiden wie im Flug. Zuerst musste noch der Rest der Sachen eingeräumt werden und dann waren Yuki und Sakuya noch unterwegs, um noch einiges zu besorgen, u.a. Lebensmittel, da davon überhaupt nichts da war. Am Nachmittag hingegen, als alles erledigt war, begann das große Suchen.  
  
Denn wie Sakuya schon vermutet hatte, konnte er seinen dunkelblauen Kimono für das Fest nirgends finden. Im Gegensatz zu Yuki, der seinen Roten schon mit allem, was dazugehörte, rausgelegt hatte.  
  
"Sag mal! Du hast doch gestern die Klamotten allein eingeräumt. Hast du da rein zufällig mal meinen Kimono gesehen? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden!" lamentierte der Sänger und durchsuchte zum x-ten Mal seinen Kleiderschrank, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg.  
  
Yuki, der gerade in der Küche beschäftigt war, seufzte und begab sich schnurstracks ins Schlafzimmer. Dort fand er das blanke Chaos vor. Sakuya hatte nämlich bei seiner verzweifelten Suche seinen halben Schrank ausgeräumt und die Sachen lagen nun überall auf den Boden verstreut.   
  
Der Gitarrist ging zu dem Sänger und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Lass mich mal!" erwiderte er und schob Sakuya zur Seite, bevor er ihm das Küchenmesser, welches Yuki die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Was soll ich damit?" wunderte sich Sakuya.  
  
"Ganz einfach! Ich suche nach deinem Kimono und du packst das Essen und die Getränke in den Picknickkorb. Towa hat vorhin angerufen. Wir treffen uns mit den Anderen in zweieinhalb Stunden auf den Festplatz. Also beeil dich. Okay?" erwiderte Yuki.  
  
"Okay!" entgegnete der Sänger daraufhin und verschwand in der Küche.  
  
"Also, schauen wir also mal. Wo haben wir denn das gute Stück hingetan? ....... Aha, hier ist er ja. Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn hier hingetan hatte...Und da ist ja auch alles Andere! Warum er es nicht gesehen hat? Hmmm, wer weiß!" murmelte Yuki zu sich selbst und nahm das Kleidungsstück aus dem Schrank heraus und legte es neben seinem hin.   
  
Dann machte er sich noch daran, die unordentlichen Sachen von Sakuya wieder einzuräumen. Als Yuki fertig war, beschloss er, noch eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen, bevor er sich umzog. Der Gitarrist steckte seinen Kopf kurz in die Küche, wo der Sänger noch mit den Tücken des Picknickkorbes kämpfte.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich hab deine Sachen gefunden und dir rausgelegt. Ich werde noch schnell unter die Dusche gehen, bevor ich mich umziehe. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Und danke noch mal!" erwiderte Sakuya.  
  
"Gut. Bis gleich!" kicherte Yuki und verzog sich ins Bad.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es dämmerte schon, als Sakuya und Yuki sich auf den Weg machten. Zum Glück für die Beiden lag der Schrein, wo das Fest stattfinden sollte, ganz in der Nähe, so dass sie nicht so lange laufen brauchten. Beide hatten natürlich die passende Kleidung an.  
  
Yuki hatte seinen roten Kimono an, der mit zahlreichen Motiven und Verzierungen bestickt war. Sakuya dagegen hatte einen dunkelblauen an, der etwas schlichter in der Ausschmückung gehalten war. Das einzige Motiv war ein großer roter Phönix, der sich über die Hälfte des Kleidungsstücks ausbreitete.  
  
Als sie sich dem Schrein näherten, konnten beide schon von weiten die Lichter der Papierlaternen erkennen und Musik hören. Schon bald hatten sie ihn erreicht und sahen die langen Lichterketten entlang der vielen Stände in der Dämmerung leuchten.  
  
Es war schon recht belebt. Aber es würde bald bestimmt noch voller werden.  
  
"Haben die Anderen was gesagt, wo wir uns treffen wollen?" fragte Sakuya Yuki.  
  
"Hmmm, eigentlich nicht. Aber da wir ja sowieso noch ein wenig Zeit haben, können wir sie ja suchen, während wir die Stände abklappern!"   
  
"Okay, wenn du meinst!!!"   
  
"Na dann mal los!!" lachte Yuki und zog den Sänger mit sich.   
  
Beide gingen nun langsam, Hand in Hand, den ganzen Weg an den Ständen vorbei und sahen sich an fast jeden um. Da gab es welche, an denen man traditionelles japanisches, man könnte fast sagen, "Fast Food", und andere Gerichte verkauft wurden.  
  
Dann gab es noch welche, wo es Getränke und süße Sachen gab. Und dann jede Menge andere Stände, wo man die unterschiedlichsten Sachen machen und kaufen konnte. Als Sakuya und Yuki die Mitte des Festplatzes erreichten, sahen sie dort in der Mitte ein großes Holzgerüst stehen, auf dem eine große O-Daiko (1) stand.  
  
So eine, wie sie die Kodo – Trommler der zahlreichen Taiko – Gruppen meistens benutzten. Demnach zu urteilen, schien eine dieser Gruppen noch aufzutreten.   
  
"Was meinst du? Schauen wir uns das Spektakel nachher an?" fragte der Sänger den Gitarristen.  
  
"Klar doch! Aber lass uns erst einmal die Anderen finden! Sie sind schon längst überfällig!" meinte Yuki, der sich bis jetzt vergebens nach den anderen drei Mitgliedern von /\ucifer umgesehen hatte.  
  
Doch wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Kaum hatte der langhaarige Gitarrist seinen Satz beendet, hörten sie von hinten schnelle Schritte, sich genauso schnell näherten. Noch ehe sie sich umdrehen konnten, legten sich zwei Arme um ihre Schultern und Santas grinsendes Gesicht erschien zwischen den Beiden.  
  
"Hallöchen, ihr Beiden!!! Euer geliebter Santa ist hier!" rief der Schlagzeuger aus.  
  
Yuki und Sakuya schauten sich gegenseitig an, da sie nicht wussten, was sie von Santas Verhalten halten sollten.  
  
"He, was ist los mit euch? Hat's euch die Sprache verschlagen, oder was?" erwiderte dieser daraufhin.  
  
"Ach nichts! Du hast uns nur etwas überrascht! Das ist alles. Wo wart ihr überhaupt? Wir suchen euch schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde!" sagte Sakuya schließlich verlegen.  
  
"Ich könnte euch das Gleiche fragen. Wir rufen euch nämlich schon seit 15 Minuten, aber irgendwie schient ihr zwei Turteltäubchen ja anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein! Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier!" erwiderte Santa mit unschuldiger Miene und zeigte dann in die Richtung hinter ihnen.  
  
Beide schauten dorthin und sahen den Rest der Mannschaft versammelt. Towa und Atsuro, die seit kurzem auch ein Pärchen waren, sowie Yuka, Atsuros Schwester und die Managerin von /\ucifer. Alle winkten ihnen zu.  
  
"Und? Was dagegen, wenn ihr euch uns anschließt?" wollte der Schlagzeuger wissen.  
  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und folgten ihm zu den Anderen.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Yuka, als sie Sakuya und Yuki begrüßte.  
  
"Tut uns echt leid. Wir müssen uns wohl irgendwie verpasst haben!" entschuldigte sich Yuki und griff sich verlegen an den Kopf.  
  
"Na ja, ist ja auch egal! Hauptsache, wir sind endlich alle zusammen. Ich hab uns nämlich schon einen schönen Platz für unser Picknick gefunden, also sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor er weg ist! Na dann, alle mir nach!!!" rief sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.   
  
Der Rest der Truppe folgte ihr. Yuki ging neben Sakuya und Atsuro neben Towa. Santa folgte in einem sicheren Abstand. Alle erreichten schließlich die Festwiese unter den Kirschbäumen, die in voller Blüte standen und einen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten und auf der sich schon zahlreiche Menschen versammelt hatten, die hier auch picknicken wollten.   
  
Nicht weit, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, stand das Holzgerüst, auf dem sich die O-Daiko befand. Alle mussten unbestritten zugeben, dass sie von hier einen Superblick auf die große Trommel hatten. Nachdem Yuka eine große Decke, die sie die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten hatte, auf der Wiese unter einem der Kirschbäume ausgebreitet hatte, setzten sich alle hin und begannen, das mitgebrachte Essen aus den Körben auszupacken.   
  
Bald lagen überall auf der Decke Sushiröllchen und andere Köstlichkeiten. Yuki und Atsuro hatten außerdem noch mehrere Flaschen Pflaumenwein und andere Getränke samt Gläsern mitgebracht. Kurzum, dem Picknick stand nichts mehr im Weg.   
  
"Oh, das sieht ja echt toll aus, was ihr alle mitgebracht! Ich kann's kaum erwarten, alles zu kosten. Doch zuerst müssen wir unbedingt gemeinsam anstoßen!" erwiderte Yuka und nahm sich eines von den Gläsern.  
  
"Stimmt! Dann gebt mal alle eure Gläser her. Ich schenke ein." sagte Towa, der schon eine Flasche in der Hand hielt.   
  
Jeder aus der Band hielt sein Glas hin und der blonde Gitarrist schenkte jedem ein.  
  
"Okay. Auf was stoßen wir denn nun an?" fragte Atsuros Schwester.  
  
"Hmmm...auf die Band!!!" rief Santa.  
  
"Ja und darauf, dass ihr euch endlich gefunden habt!" erwiderte Yuka mit einem neckischen Augenzwinkern, worauf Yuki, Towa, Sakuya und Atsuro rot wurden.  
  
"Auf unsere Managerin!" entgegnete Yuki, worauf die Anderen zustimmend nickten.   
  
"Das ist lieb von euch! Na gut, dann noch auf euren neuen Gig." sagte Yuka.  
  
Dieser letzte Satz ließ die fünf Jungs erstarren.  
  
"Was für ein Gig?" fragte Sakuya verwirrt.  
  
"Oh, hatte ich das etwa vergessen zu erwähnen? Ich hab euch einen Gig besorgt. Oder besser eine ganze Tour! Einen ganzen Monat durch Japan. In vier Wochen geht's los, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid. Ach ja, und nächste Woche ist da noch ein Konzert bei einer Veranstaltung. Ist das nicht toll?" lächelte sie.  
  
"Stimmt. Das muss gefeiert werden. Also denn. KAMPAI!" rief Santa.  
  
"KAMPAI!" antworten die anderen zusammen und stießen an.  
  
Dann begann sie zu essen. Yuki konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Sakuya ein wenig zu verwöhnen und zu füttern. Er nahm mit seinen Essstäbchen einen der zahlreichen, kleinen Leckerbissen und schob sie Sakuya in den Mund. Aber der Sänger machte es genauso mit Yuki.   
  
Sehr zum Missfallen von Santa, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, die restlichen Mitglieder damit zu necken, nachdem Atsuro und Towa auch noch damit angefangen hatten. Als sie schließlich genug von Santas Späßen hatten und ihm finstere Blicke zuwarfen, so dass der Schlagzeuger aufhörte.  
  
Und während sie so aßen, plauderten alle über die verschiedensten Dinge. Yukis und Sakuyas neue Wohnung, die bevorstehenden Gigs und über belanglose Dinge.   
  
Schließlich kam der Höhepunkt des Festes. Ein Feuerwerk und der Auftritt der Kodo-Trommler machten den Abend schließlich perfekt. Sakuya hatte sich an Yuki gekuschelt und lauschte den Rhythmus und der Musik der Trommeln, die sich fast wie der Herzschlag des langhaarigen Gitarristen anhörten. Ein schönes Geräusch.  
  
Yukifumi musste wohl irgendwie seine Gedanken gespürt haben, denn instinktiv zog er den Sänger näher an sich ran und gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden ließen sie diesen Abend gemütlich ausklingen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tsuzúku - Fortsetzung folgt   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Freudentanz aufführ* Endlich Teil 1 geschafft. Ich wollte ja schon eher fertig sein, aber ich hatte seit April so eine superätzende Schreibblockade, die immer noch nicht ganz auskuriert ist.   
  
Nun ja, die Szene mit dem Kirschblütenfest ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, weil ich da dieses Piccie von Yuki im Kimono hab. Echt kawaii. Und außerdem höre ich zurzeit gerne Kodo – und Koto – Musik, daher auch die Erwähnung im Teil. Und für die, die es nicht wissen:   
  
Kodo ist traditionelle japanische Trommelmusik und eine O-Daiko ist eine gaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnzzzzzzzz große Trommel, die von Männern in meist spärlicher Bekleidung und mit schwitzenden Leibern geschlagen werden. ^^ Es gibt natürlich mehrere Trommeln in verschiedenen Größen und Bezeichnungen. Von ganz groß bis ganz klein. Und die Musik gibt's in schnell und langsam. Klingt echt super!   
  
Koto – Musik ist Musik, die von Zittern gespielt wird. Klingt aber auch gut. Nun ja. Hat's euch bis jetzt gefallen? Dann nehme ich doch gerne euer Feedy, denn ich bin auf keinen Fall bereit, darauf zu verzichten. Niemals!  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net oder Terrenis@web.de   
  
Dewa máta!  
  
^.^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^^   
  
Fanfiction.net - ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 


End file.
